dragon ball the age of 2000
by hyperdark06
Summary: after the fall of mira, a thousand years ago a known scientist of the timebreakers complete what they could not and revives a whole new generation of saiyan warriors to aid in his quest for world domination but will these saiyans be his downfall or his greatest allies read and find out


Dragon ball: the age of 2000

By Crawford graham

Prologue: the return of the Saiyan Empire

After the fall of the demon named miira and his mistress towa the dark eye organization felt lost disconnected and utterly ashamed that their whole empire was destroyed by mere hybrid saiyan's, nameks and even majins. With most of their time traveling devices gone there seem no hope for the remnants of their empire. That is until dr. kuja appeared a former master of towa's he recreated the time devices and only sought to go back in time himself to collect the saiyan dna where as his pupil and her creation has failed miserably in this task with his hera assistant in tow he traveled to the furthest points in time collecting the dna of the strongest saiyan's that have once graced the galaxy with their presents.

From son goku all the way down to the original super saiyan kuja was most confident in his gathering that upon his return home he immediately began to work on his cloning program using the saiyan dna to revive the long forgotten race and bringing them to a new light where the race can reign eternal over the new unwanted galaxy.

Using his most cutting edge technology he began to work on cloning the males over the females to begin with seeing as in the past age only the one called brolly was ever cloned and even he was an absolute failure as a clone, but that wasn't going to derail kuja's long set plans for the universe. In order for him to clone a male saiyan he used the various tissues, hair samples, tail samples, and even various blood samples in order to create the saiyan's.

And after countless weeks, months and even a minimal of eight years through trial and error kuja has done the impossible a full cloned saiyan male laid sleeping within an embryo pod. Reveled in pure bliss kuja began working even more countlessly making saiyan after saiyan until he had a bulked force of the male saiyan and soon did the same for the female. But he knew that his creations weren't ready to be awoke just yet as the vile scientist also created seven more but each infused with his own demon dna as well as programing them all with the memories he recorded of the saiyan's past during his experiences into the past ages. After completing his memory adjustment now was time to awaken his children so they may bring chaos upon the universe starting with the very first saiyan male he created the one he dubbed as Odin named after the Norse king of all the mystical gods. His first created saiyan opened his eyes and quickly stepped out of the pod to greet his creator.

"Greetings master" the saiyan pronounced as kuja was overjoyed to see his puppet/creation be so formal with him,

"Greetings to you as well Odin, you understand why I have awaken you my child" the scientist asked directly as to see if his creation will obey.

"yes, to reign fear and terror back to the galaxy to remember the name of miira" Odin replied in a cold demeanor looking from his master to his hera assistance seeing her hold some type of device.

"Good, now come with me Odin so I may get you some clothes" kuja ordered as Odin obeyed unknowing that the saiyan plans to betray his creator.

After being dressed in the standard uniform of the dark eye organization which was the same armor of the saiyan's who up until recently was considered to be an extinct race of individual's.

Through kuja's cunning and most crafty of plans sent the young created saiyan out on his first mission to attack and or kill the royal cold family or what was left of them after the fall of frieza. And upon arriving in an old space saiyan pod the cloned saiyan did as he was sent to do. Began to kill and murder any changeling or icejin that was in his path with no remorse or mercy and no sense of right nor wrong being the cold hearted saiyan was all he knew even facing the last of them lord Saturn. Of whom wasn't pleased that a mere monkey defiled his home and killed off most of his own legacy.

"how dare you, a mere monkey like you come here and defile my home and kill my family, I shall see you dead for such an offense" Saturn proclaimed shrouded in his anger as he lunged himself at the saiyan throwing several punches and kicks at him in which Odin defended himself blocking every single attack thrown at him.

and based on the pre-programed memories of the battles involving vegeta vs. frieza, gohan vs. frieza and goku vs. frieza he knew that this battle was going to be a piece of cake and he didn't even have to try to change into a super saiyan for it. For he knew based on frieza's fighting style and ki strength Saturn proved to be much weaker than his ancestor and thus proved to be his superior of the icejin/changeling ruler as he quickly and mercilessly disposed of Saturn with his nova cannon.

As he returned to his ship and master to deliver the good news to him.


End file.
